1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straw-equipped liquid drink container, wherein the container is equipped with a straw in such a manner that the straw is insertable into and/or withdrawable from the container as required.
This invention is suitable especially for sports drinks to be taken mainly by those who are playing sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been no drink container equipped with a straw. When one desires to drink the liquid contained in a container such as a bottle and the like he takes the container up to his mouth and drinks the liquid direct from the mouth of the container, or he inserts a straw into the container and drinks the liquid through the straw. Thus, it may not be possible for him to drink quickly and smoothly.